Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.4\overline{59} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 2459.5959...\\ 10x &= 24.5959...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 2435}$ ${x = \dfrac{2435}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{487}{198}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{91}{198}}$